Greenhouse Knight
by Milkk
Summary: AU. Cordelia and Misty are students at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. Misty is a new student getting bullied, Cordelia feels a draw to her.


**Prompt: can you do one where misty and Cordelia are students at ms. robichaux's together and the other girls are making fun of Misty so Cordelia defends her and ends up in a fight and misty takes care of Delia afterwards?**

* * *

Cordelia Goode sat in the empty greenhouse enjoying the peaceful silence that surrounded her as she ate lunch. Unlike dinner there were no rules stating that one had to eat in the dining hall during this meal so she took the opportunity to hide away from her classmates and mentally prepare for the rest of the day.

Ever since she had arrived at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies a few years prior Cordelia had been the odd woman out, when word spread that the daughter of the Supreme would be attending, all the other girls had let their own made up ideas of what she would be like dictate how they would treat her, and as a result none of the students actually bothered to get to know Cordelia choosing just to ignore her. With the exception of a few snide comments made by the more popular girls Cordelia was able to float under the radar, just the way she liked it. There were times when she wished she would fit in with the other girls but would soon snap out of that when she was in her sanctuary, in the greenhouse surrounded by plants and potions she felt at home like she never had anywhere else.

As she sat, munching on her sandwich Cordelia let her mind wander off with no real destination. After an undetermined amount of time had passed the young witch was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of someone calling for help. Standing, warily, Cordelia made her way outside to look for the source of the commotion. Looking around the yard she noticed a tattered book bag thrown haphazardly by the big oak near the fence. Making her way to the bag something caught her attention, a few yards away lay a girl, around her age, blindfolded and tied to the fence directly behind the tree, from a distance the tree covered her location and ensured she'd be stuck out there for quiet some time.

Cordelia rushed to girl, immediately removing the blindfold and working on her restraints. "Thank ya', I thought for sure I'd be out here awhile." The mysterious girl said with a lopsided smile. For reasons she couldn't comprehend, Cordelia's heart started beating fast in her chest as she took in the sight of the other girl. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Cordelia untied one of the knots used to hold the girl's binding together.

"What happened? Who tied you up?" "Uhh I don't know their names, it was a short redhead an' her group of friends. I was lookin' for Miss Myrtle when they brought me back here. I coulda fought back but I kinda jus'... froze." The girl ended lamely.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, those girls would have probably made it worse for you if you struggled." At that Cordelia was able to undo that last knot.

Finally being freed the Cajun girl launched herself at her saviour, gripping her in a tight hug. "Well thank ya', I'm Misty, by the way, Misty Day. I jus' started here today." "I'm Cordelia Goode." Pulling back from the hug Misty stared wide eyed at the girl, "Goode, like Supreme Goode?" Cordelia flinched, preparing for the inevitable rejection she was sure to face. "Oh wow that's cool, I ain't ever met someone so important before."

"I'm not important, my mother is the Supreme. I just have the power of alchemy, I'm nothing special." Cordelia hung her head. "Nonsense, 'course you're important, I can sense it on ya'. Don't put yourself down. You helped me didn't ya'? That already makes ya' important to me."

Before she could respond the bell indicating lunch was over chimed letting the girls know they had to part. "Well I'll see ya' around Delia." Misty said with a wave going off to find Myrtle.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without event, Cordelia had seen Misty around between classes but found out they didn't share any. After dinner the girls were allowed free time for two hours before lights out, Cordelia usually used this time to read or bathe without interruption but today she felt a pull to the greenhouse. Deciding to work on some potions she had been practicing, Cordelia packed up what she would need and left her room.

When she turned down a small corridor that led outside she was met with cries of help once more but this time there were other voices . "There's no one to blame but yourself swamp rat, I don't know how you got out earlier but this time we'll make sure that doesn't happen." The voice belonged to Amber Brooks, a girl a year older than Cordelia who was known for being a bully. There was laughter from Amber's group of followers followed by a whimper Cordelia could only assume was from Misty.

She had had enough, without fully processing what was happening Cordelia found herself shoving Amber out of the way and reaching to grab Misty. "Where do you think you're going with that freak?" Choosing to ignore the words being shouted at her Cordelia held tightly to Misty's hand and began making her way to the greenhouse. Unfortunately the other girls weren't done and before she could make it too far she found Amber in front of her blocking her path. Stepping around her, Cordelia tried to pass the older girl only to be shoved backwards. The other girls began to laugh while Amber smirked cruelly. Trying to pass once more the young alchemist was met with a slap across her face.

Stunned, Cordelia froze in place, unsure of what to do next, she was not one for conflict. Deciding to let the slap go unanswered she began to leave again but was met with another slap and felt Misty's hand wrenched out of her grasp. In an instant of pure rage she stepped forward pushing Amber to the ground and whirled around, flicking her wrist in a manner that sent the other girls flying back.

Misty stood in awe, she knew Cordelia was powerful but had never truly seen anything like that before. Cordelia soon grabbed her hand and led her to the greenhouse where they stood in silence for a few moments.

"Wow, Delia. I ain't ever see anything so amazin' before, I jus' knew you were powerful." Misty grinned. "I don't know what that was, I've never felt that power before but knowing you were in trouble and being hit just snapped something in me. I can't explain it." Everything began to sink in. Cordelia had gotten into a fight, if you could call it that, and had manifested a new power all because of this new girl. She didn't know whether to feel grateful or stay away.

As she pondered what to do next she heard Misty gasp, "You're bleeding, let me help you." Reaching up to touch her lip Cordelia discovered she was in fact bleeding, she didn't even feel it with everything else that was going on.

Misty produced a rag seemingly out of thin air and began to gently dab at Cordelia's lip. "I really can't thank ya' enough for what ya did back there. I didn't think someone woulda heard me. I'm really lucky ya' where there again. I mean you're kinda like my own personal knight, always rescuin' me an' whatnot." Cordelia looked up to find a goofy grin spread across the other girl's face. "Yeah, you do keep finding yourself in some trouble, you're like a regular damsel in distress." Cordelia laughed lightly at the face Misty made at that remark, wincing at the pain that shot through her lip.

"That should heal on it's own but it's prolly gonna hurt a bit an' jus' so ya know I'm not normally a damsel but I guess if you're around to be my knight there're worse things I could be." Both girls laughed at that as a comfortable silence fell over them.

Cordelia wasn't sure what her new power was going to mean for her or what the future would hold but she did know there was no way she'd be able to stay away from Misty Day.


End file.
